Rich and Wanted
by Angel of Happiness and Hope
Summary: InuKag. Kagome wants to be the richest people alive. What happens when she meets them. Kagome soon realizes that being Rich also means being wanted! One of her best friends almost dies on a shot to end her and almost dies.
1. Meeting them

Hey! I wrote this fic after breaking up with my boyfriend!

Me: Hey! People! I broke up with my boyfriend, but I have a new one already!

Inu: So... Your ex-boyfriend broke up with you?

Me: NO!! **I **BROKE WITH **HIM**!!!

Inu: Ohh.. I get it now!

Me: Good boy! throws a doggy treat Any way can you do the disclaimer?

Inu: Why??

Me: I'll give you another doggy treat.

Inu: Ok! Angel of Darkness and Death doesn't own any characters except her new boyfriend! Who by the way is a very hot guy!

Me: You even said what I was going to say! I'll give you three treats! throws doggy treats to Inu

Me: Lets go!!!!

My Characters:

Me: Black (Nicknames: Pluto, Evil, Demon, PD)

Laura: Punkie (nicknames: SG, Mars, puxer, PC)

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting You**

"Kagome! Wake up! Your going to miss the first day of your new school" Kagome's mom yelled. "Mr. Shougado. Can you wake Kagome up?" Kagome's mom said. "Sure" Mr. Shougado said. Mr. Shougado waked up the twisting stairs to the ninth floor. When Mr. Shougado walked across the floor to Kagome's room he ran into Miss. Godesda. "Miss Godesda. Can you wake Kagome up for me?" Mr. Shougado asked. "Yea. Sure, but can you take the laundry down stairs?" Miss Godesda asked. "Yes" Mr. Shougado said taking the laundry.

When Miss Godesda walked in Kagome's room she found Kagome twisting and turning in her bed. "Miss Kagome. Wake up. Please wake up" Miss Godesda asked. Kagome finally woke up thirty min. When Kagome got up and took a shower. When Kagome came out she immeditally ran to her closet and picked out a C cup bra. After she got it on she found a red shirit that said 'YOU don't know me and YOU don't want to either' in black writing. She then picked up some black baggy pants and put it on.

Down Stairs

"Kagome. What do you want for breakfast?" Kagome's mom asked."I'll just pick somethin up on my way to school" Kagome said grabbing her car keys. Kagome walked to the garage. There before her was a 2006 Black and Silver Fully Loaded Hummer, a 2007 Black and Red Fully Loaded Lexus. She picked da Hummer! one of my personal fav She went to Dunkin Donuts and got a half dozen donuts with cream in the middle.

At school

When she arrived at school atleast two hundred people were staring at her. She got out only to see the slut, Kikyo come up to her. "Hey! I'm Kikyo and A) Don't mess with Inuyasha or else 2) I'm the richest person here and 3) Hey Pux!" Kikyo said all up in her face. Kagome didn't like sluts and morons. Kagome walked up to her and her hand made contact with her face (aka cheek) and went. SMACK. That smack was heard by everyone. People had they're jaws hanging down.

Kagome walked away towards her car and started her hummer. She wanted to get some chocalate. When she came back to school she found her parking spot. When she was walking up the steps she heard two Motorcycles. She turned her head to see a Black Motorcycle and a Deep Blue one. She walked towards it only to find that they were being followed by the police. They skid they're bikes to the side to turn around and face the police men. The kids where staring at them. 'they do that all the time' Kagome thought.

The two biker chicks pulled they're helmets and let they're pure black hair sway in the wind. The police men backed away as if they saw a ghost. When the police went away I walked towards the to the two girls. "Hey I'm Kagome and I'm new here" Kagome said walking up to them. "Hey. I'm Punkie and " "I'm Black" Black finished. "Sweet rides" Kagome said. "Yea. We each bought three with our allowance" Punkie said. "We're the richest people alive next to our dad" Black said. "Who's your dad?" Kagome asked. "We can't tell because he doesn't want people to know he's here and that we go here" Punkie said.

"Your twins aren't you?" Kagome asked. "Some people think so but really I was born earlier and she wasn't born until two monthes later. If she was born as the same time as me she would've been immauture" Black said pointing to her sister. "More immature" Black corrected herself. "Well. Class doesn't start till thirty more minutes" Black said. "Why don't we have a race to see who'll win" Punkie offered. "For once in my long, rich life I agree with you" Black said agreeingly. "Ok. First is Black against any volunteers?" Punkie said getting some attention. "I'll race her and win" Said some mysterious guy walking out.

"K. Race you to Tokyo and back in under three minutes" Black said. "Who thinks she cann't do it?" Punkie said knowing that her sister would win. Suddenly a flock of hands shot up. "Ok. There's 542 dollars saying she can't do it" Punkie yelled. Kagome grabbed the loud buzzer and got in the middle of them and set it off. Black went speeds as high as 350. The Mysterious person was atleast a mile behind. Black reached Tokyo and turned around in 1 min. When Black came back it had only been 2 minutes.

"She cheated" People said starting a rampage. "No. I recorded everything on tape" Kagome said. Kagome grabbed the vidoe and stuck it the office computer so it would show everyone outside what happened. You could see Kagome speed off of all the vidoe camaras and she her turn around and speed back. "So tecnally I won 542 dollars" Black said grabbing the money. "I don't want it. You can have it Punkie" Black said giving it to Punkie. Suddenly the mysterious person came up. "Wow your good" He said. "Who are you first?" Black said. "I'm Sesshomaru. Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'm Black" Black said.

"Hey Black. This is my twin sister Punkie" pointing to Punkie "And this is my best friend Kagome" Black said pointing to Kagome. "Hey. This is my half brother Inuyasha and his best friend Miroku" Sesshomaru said pointing to a boy in a Red shirt that showed his abbs and a hentia.Suddenly they came up to Punkie and Kagome. "Hey you must be newbie's?" Inuyasha said. "Yea" Kagome and Punkie said in union. "Will you both have the honor bearing my children?" Miroku asked. "HENTIA!!!" Punkie screamed while Inuyasha and Kagome smacked him unconcinous. "Hey. Do we even have school today?" Kagome asked. "No. The principle askes everyone to come here and get aquentated" Inuyasha said. "WHAT?!?!?!" Black yelled. "You mean I could've been sleeping in all day , but no I had to go to school" Black started to walk around and speak French (Aka cursing).

"Why don't we just go to the mall?" Punkie asked. "Sure" Everyone said in union.

At Mall

The girls had atleast twenty bags of clothes or stuff. Kagome, Punkie, and Black were heading to Pac Sun to pick put some swimsuits. Kagome found one Bikini the had puppy footprints on it. Punkie found a black one with a Red Wolf on the left side. Black found one string bikini that was a dark red with a Black Dragon on its right side. Kagome tried her bikini on first. When she came out she saw Inuyasha drooling and same w/ Miroku he's going to do that with everyone so I'm not going to write it again. Just Remember that Kagome just blushed and walked in her room.

Then Punkie tried hers on. When she came out she found Miroku going up to her saying she was the most beautiful person he's ever set eyes on. Punkie turned around and ran to her room blushind a deep crimson red.

Lastly Black tried hers on. When she came out and saw Sesshomaru's jaw hit the ground. He literally had to hold his jaw up. He saw Miroku stare and hit miroku so hard he fell unconcinous. Black blushed a light red. The girls went to buy they're stuff and let for more stores.

Whe they were walking Punki and Black walked into someone. When they were about to say sorry they reconized them. Black and Punkie were frozen in shock they didn't notice that he gabbed the in the arm with poison. But Black was still concinous. She saw him aim for Punkies arm with the poison. She had just enough strenghth to get Punkie away, bcause if both of them died they would have no one else to look after dad or mom. So black pushed her put of the way and got a double dose of poison. Punkie got some of the poison back not alot. Right after that Naraku turned invisableand walked away. Punkie ran over to her sister. "Black. Black. Wake up" Punkie said shaking her uncontrolably."Punkie. Get the others. Tell them I need them" Black said. (they're afterhours so no one was there)

With others

Punkie ran up to Kagome. "Kagome. Naraku tried to poison me and Black except Black pushed me put of the way so I wouldn't die and now she's going to die" Punkie said as a few tear drops formed in her eyes. "What? Where? Take us there" Sesshomaru said.

With Black

When they got there they immeditally called 9-1-1.

At Hospital

"Who did this to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Na..Nara...Naraku..." Black said before falling unconcinous. "Who's Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. "He was a terrible man. When we were little we were staying over our grandmother's house. Naraku was tring to kill our father. He thought he was at out grandmother's house so he set it on fire. We where in there. Our Grandmother pulled us out of the fire, but died that night. Ever since then me and My sister have been watching out for him. He let note for Black. He wants to kill both of us except Black has always pushed me out of the way. He wants to kill me the most out of both of us. My sister doesn't want that to happen." Punkie said.

"So you mean this Naraku dude is tring really hard to kill you" Inuyasha said.

"Yea. He wants to kill one of us if not both of us" Punkie said. Little did they know that Naraku was outside they're window. 'We'll see about that' Naraku thought before jumping into the other trees.

**Tell me if you liked!!! R&R!!! Third fic! Read hurt feels like this and Darkness can always turn colors.**

**Thanks!**


	2. So Close

I would like to thank:

**Tien Yun Goddess**: you've always been there for me! I read your story and it was very good! I really thank you for being my friend and also my reader and also same with you and me! for i have read your story as a reader and also as a friend! I know I'm dying! it's ok I live (atleast i hope i do)! I really want to be in your story!

**PD and KGIM: **I thank you for supporting me! I read your story to and it was really good! I'll email you! I hope you got the message guy!

**Spike'spuxrocker: **Thanks! I read your story (even though it wasn't good) so get of my case! I can't wait for the next episode of Drawn Together! I love you Foxxy Love! (Why is she gay) WHY?!?!?!?!

**Jamie: **Thanks so much for saying that! You really helped me! I would like to thank you for best chapter review for chap 1!!!!! gives grammy to jamie You earned it!

And I want more reviews! plz!!!!!! I want all you people that are reading this right now to read this and send in a review!

Kag: Hey!!! I can't believe your dying!!!!!!!! Ohh my god!!!! rushes towards me

Me: I'm Okay!!!! I promise!!! I think so

Kag: Okay!!!

Sess: enters room starts to run towards me Ohh my god Black!! Your okay!!!

Me: Okay we'll talk later but the story must start!!!

Sess: Black doesn't own any characters except me if she wants!!!

Me: Black

Laura: Punkie

Sandra: Maoyasha (Yes in two stories!!!!)

**Chapter 2**

**So Close**

_"We'll see about that" Naraku said as he leaped off into the forest._

Inuyasha heard his snicky voice except Naraku already got away. He left Sesshomaru and Black alone as he went in search for Kagome to go home. Visiting hours were over.

Couple of days later

Black finally got out of that horrible place they call 'Tokyo Hospital'. "That is what I dream about" Black said as she walked out of the hospital. "Yea.. It hurt me so to know you almost died for me" Punkie said as she put her arm around Black's shoulder. "Yea. You gave your life for her. Like dude I would never do that for him" Inuyasha said pointing to Sesshomaru. (steam of anger off of Sesshomaru's head) "I know you would do anything to save your brother Inuyasha" Kagome said rubbing Inuyasha's ears. (I love them!!! So FUZZY) "Prrrr........." Inuyasha's throat went. "Wow!! I didn't know he could purr!!! Thats amazing!!!! What else can you do?" Black said sarcasticly. Inuyasha just ignored her comeback and continued to pur.

"I can definally see the love between you two" Black said wanting to get on Inuyasha's nerve. "What!!!" Inuyasha screamed. "We're not in love" Kagome and Inuyasha said in usion. They turned away to hide they're deep crimson red blush on they're cheeks. "Sure......." Sesshomaru said as Black, Punkie, Miroku, and he walked away leaving the couple alone. "God I wish they would just grow up" Kagome said as she cutefully pouted. "You look so cute" Inuyasha said before he dropped his head down and pecked Kagome on the lips.

With the others

Black and Sesshomarua where walking along the beach. Black felt tired so she sat down and Sesshomaru sat with her. "What a beautiful sunset" Black said. She gentlly put her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. In return he put his head on her's. "Yea, but not nearly as beautiful as you" Sesshomaru said looking into her eyes. She turned her head up and saw his eyes. They stared into each others eyes for a couple of minutes. Sesshomaru slowly lowered his head her's and gentlly kissed her. Black returned the kiss. They slowly parted and watched the sunset. Little did Sesshomaru know that Naraku snook up on them. Sesshomaru was to drawn up in the moment to notice.

Naraku had a dart shooter(like one of those things that shoot spit wads or poison darts are shot out of). He took out one of his poison darts and put it in the shooter. He took a deep breath and shot. Black felt something hit her neck. Soon she became very drowsy and fainted. Sesshomaru ran up to her. "what happened?" Sesshomaru asked before noticing the poison dart on her neck. "The poison is spreading fast" Sesshomaru said as he pulled Black on his back and ran towards the nearest hospital.

With Punkie and Miroku

As Miroku and Punkie walked around in Inyasha's forest they came across a beautiful waterfall. "Ohh... Thats beautifu...." Punkie didn't finish because Miroku's lips were on hers. She returned the kiss. They shared a good three minute kiss. When Punkie and Miroku enjoyed the scenery Naraku snook up on them. He again got out a poison dart and his dart shooter. He took aim and fired. In a matter of seconds she fainted. "Punkie. Are you all right?" Miroku said as he searched around his surroundings. He finally noticed the dart in Punkies neck. He pulled out his cell and called 9-1-1.

With Naraku

A person snook up on Naraku. While he wasn't looking she pulled out a sword. "Grasuophatouis" The mysetrious person said but it was to late for Naraku to get away for at that very second he was shattered into a million pieces. Suddenly she came out through the woods and came up to Miroku and an unconcinous Punkie. "Who are you?" MIroku asked as he picked up Punkie bridal style. "I'm Maoyasha. Half cat demon and half Miko" Maoyasha said as she walked away. Miroku just stood there dumb found until the ambulance came and took Punkie and him away.

At Hospital

"I can't believe I was shot by Naraku again" Black said as she walked around. "Yea... I think he's dead now because this lady called 'Maoyasha' came up to me and she had a sword with blood on it" Miroku said. "You mean you met a hanyou(besides him)" Inuyasha said. "Yea. She was half cat demon and half Miko" Miroku said. "How do you know?" Inuyasha asked. "She told me when I met her" Miroku said. "Anyway she was nice to me and I think we'll meet again" Miroku said.

OUTSIDE

Little did they know that Maoyasha was out side. 'So do I' She thought as she gracefully landed on the ground and walked of.

Tell me if you liked or loved it!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	3. Almost Gone

**A/O I don't own Inuyasha except for Black, Punkie, Maoyasha, and Mr. Tomogotciti!!!!!!!**

Hey last time I left you with such a cliffe!!!!!!!!! I'm so evil but then again the my name tells you all who I am!!!!!!!!!!! An evil child!!!!!! Well enough with me time for your fave couple!!!!!!!!!! (and mine too excpecially the Black/Sess and Punkie/Mir) Before I start the disclaimer scene I would like to thank the people who reviewed:

**PD and KGIM: **thanks!!!!! I would like to be in your story and if you want I could put you in my story!!!!!!!!

**Jamie: **Thanks!!!! You always help out!!!! I'm so lucky to have a friend like you!!!!! (runs up and hugs Jamie) Anyway too much love going around!

**Tien Yun Goddess: **Thanks for the email!!!!!!! It really helped me out!!!!!

And thats it for the thanks and now the disclaimer scene!!!!

**Disclaimer scene**

**Me:** Hey!!!!! I really think this is a good fic!!!! I hope you all review again!!!!!

**Inu: **Yeah right!!!!!! People hate you I mean who would like a person named 'Angel of Darkness and Death'!!!!!! Who really would!!!!!!!

**Me: **My fans!!!!!!! (points to angry mob w/ torches and pitchforks ready)

**Inu: **(unshealthing the Tetsusaiga) Bring it on!!!!!!!!!

**Kag: walks into room to see Inuyasha acting like a barbearian ** INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I cant believe you would do this to her!!!!!!!!!

**Me: **Just as easilly as I put you in I can take you out and replace you with Koga or Hojo!!!!!!!!

**Inu: shaking head in disagreement very fastly!!!! ** No don't do that!!!! ** Gets down on hands and knees and starts begging!!!**

**Me: **Inuyasha I would never do that to you unless I had to!!!!!!!

**Punkie: **Angel of Darkness and Death doesn't own any characters except Black, Punkie, and Maoyasha!!!!!

**Chapter 3**

**Almost gone**

_"So do I" She thought before she gracfully landed and walked away._

**Couple of days later**

"It feels so good to be out of that horrible place!!!" Black said as she got on her motorcycle. "Black. You just got out of the hospital and your going to ride a motorcycle? I don't think thats the best way to get home" Sesshomaru said.

"I'll be all right. I promise" Black said as she raised her right hand to pledge to oath. "Okay, but I'm following you guys home" Sess said as he got in his 2006 Hummer. "K!!!!! Whatever" Black and Punkie said before they got on they're Motorcycles. "Ohh...... Sesshomaru just a word of the wise we drive fast and furious so I don't think you pathetic 'Hummer' can follow us" Black said as she did a weelie and sped off. Punkie and Black were competing to see who got home first. Punkie took the streets while Black took the roofs.

When they got home it was a tie. They parked they're cars in the garage and went inside the house. "Mom!!!! We're home!!!!!" Punkie yelled as she looked around. She noticed some blood on the floor. "Black!!!!" Punkie yelled. "What do you want?!?!?!?!" Black said before she noticed the blood. She opened the door and found her Mom's dead body there. Black ran to the phone and called 9-1-1.

After she called the police she called her father. "Hello Mr. Yomogotciti" "Dad!!!!! Mom's been killed. We don't know why or how but she was murdered" "I'll be there in five minutes" He said as he hung up.

**With Mr. Yomogotciti**

'I can't believe it! I thought we were safe here!!!!! I guess Black and Punkie knew it all along except they had friends here so they didn't tell us' Mr Yomogotciti thought before he got on his hellocopter.

**With Black and Punkie**

They murderer was still in the house. Luckilly for them Sess, Inu, Mir, and Kag were going buy when Inuyasha smelled blood. "Ohh......... My god!!!!! I smell blood coming from Black's house" Inuyasha said as the car stopped infront of Black's house. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku jumped out of the car and ran inside the palace. They acrosss Black and Punkie with cuts up and down them. Punkie had a huge gash in her left leg. Black had two huge gashes one in her arm and one in her head. Sesshomaru picked up Punkie and Black bridal style and put them in his car. Kagome and Inuyasha went to the garage and got the bikes. Miroku got in the car and Sess drove off while Inu & Kag followed.

**At Hospital**

The doctor came out of the surgery room. Sesshomaru and Miroku ran up to him. "Are they ok?" Sesshomaru asked. "Well Punkie is alright, but Black ran in front of her when the attacker aimed for the final strike. We couldn't save her, but we aren't sure. We didn't know it, but she was a hanyou. We never knew it, but now we do know it we aren't sure now" The doctor. "We think ever if she was a full demon she still would still die, but she is half Miko. So that changes everything" "Well we know she's half Miko and half what else?" Sesshomaru asked. "She's half Dark demoness" The doctor said.

"Can we see Punkie?" Miroku asked. "Yes you can" the doctor said as he led us to the room. "Punkie" Miroku said as he ran to her side. "Where's Black?" Punkie shot up saying. "She's in another room" the doctor said. "You have to save her!!! I can't let her die trying to save me" Punkie said as she got out of the hospital bed, but soon fell. Miroku cought her and helped her walk to Black's room. When they went into her room they saw her on the bed. Sesshomaru tried to go close to her, but her energy barriars blocked him. "Wow she is a strong Miko" Sesshomaru. "Yea...... she practiced everyday. I never knew why, but when she turned me invisable so I wouldn't get hurt. She ended up with all those wounds and gashes. Just to try and save me" Punkie said as she cried.

"Pun...punkie" Black slowly said as her barriars weakened. "Black" Punkie said as she ran to her sister. Suddenly they're father came bursting through the doors. He looked around to see Punkie walking and Black laying in bed. He ran over to Black's bed side and took a seat. "Ohh........... Black. Thank God your still alive" her father said. "We don't know if she'll make it or not though" Kagome said as she hung her head low. Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder to try and comfort her. Black slowly got out of bed. When she was turning around she grabbed her side cause thats where she was hurt. She slowly got out of bed and walked to the door. "Bla........Black!!!!!!!! Where are you going?!?!?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha screamed. "I'm not staying here!" Black said!!!!!(more like screamed) "But you aren't fully healed" Sesshomaru said. "I can heal myself with my Miko powers" Black said.

"Punkie" her father said. "Yea" Punkie said. "Your also a Miko. You just haven't fully evolved yet" her father said. Then he turned his head over to Kagome. "Your also a Miko. You have evolved your powers except don't know how to use them" her father said. "If you want I could teach you how to use your powers" Black said. Suddenly a nurse came in. "Visting hours are over!!!!" The nurse yelled. "Ok. Well we'll come to see you guys tommorrow" Kagome said. Kagome walked up to Punkie and gave her a hug. The Kagome walked up to Black and gave her a hug. The Miroku and Sesshomaru gave they're girlfriends a hug and kiss. They all said they're goodbyes and left. They're father had to leave too. And the nurse said that Punkie and Black could sleep in the same room. (Not that way you sicko's. in a hospital there are two beds in the same room and a curtain dividing the room. Thats what I'm talking about!)

**With Maoyasha**

Maoyasha moved swiftly through the branches and towards the hospital. 'They have no idea that tonight is the new moon!!!!! Black will turn into full Dark Demoness and Punkie will turn into full Light Demoness. Darkness will die from Light or vise versa. I can't let them die. Black, Punkie, and Kagome are more powerfull then they could ever imagine' Maoyasha thought before arriving to the hospital. She looked up and saw one room go entirely black. 'Thats were she is' Maoyasha thought before hopping up to the room. When she got there she saw Punkie was in her room.

'Ohh......... God!!!!!!!! Why do you make it so difficult? WHY?!?!?!?!' Maoyasha thought. Black was wondering around the room looking for a way out. Maoyasha froze time. She gently opened the window and climbed out. she closed it. She grabbed Pukie and brought her to her old room. Luckily it was not being used. she put her in the room and put a lock on the door only opened on the outside. The same with Black's room. She then unfroze time. Before you know it was dawn. Punkie became human and Maoyasha brought her back into Black's room. She slowly left the hospital. She would meet B;lack and Punkie and tell them that they transform at the new moon.'Next time I won't be here' Maoyasha thought as she hoped through the forest.

**Back with Black and Punkie**

"I have a perfect attendince record here" Black said. "Yea" Punkie said. "Black. I was wondering if you would help me learn to use my Miko powers?" Kagome asked. "Sure! Why not. I don't have anything else to do" Black said. "Yea but not before we got shopping!!!!!!!!!!" Punkie said. "I'm kinda broke. Cause my mom is dead. And my aunt wants me to move in with her and I don't want to. Souta already moved" Kagome said. "Hey why don't you move in with us!!!!" Black said. "Yea our dad wouldn't mind!!" Punkie said. "Ok!!" Kagome said. Punkie took out her phone and called her family's moving service. "Yea. I need you to pack up a house and move the stuff into the fourth floor" "Kagome do you want to sell your house?" Punkie asked. "Yea.. sure. It only reminds me of the deaths" Kagome said. "Yea... put up an add in the newspaper" Punkie said. "Ok, Thanks" Punkie said.

"Well we got you all moved in" Punkie said. "Now since you live with us your going shopping with us" Black said. "Ok. But I don't have any money!" Kagome said getting in Punkie's viper. (You wanted a viper you got a viper) Inside the Viper was Purple leather with Black seams. She had four tv's in her Viper. One in the driver's seat and the passengers. One in the sun shade thing. (the thing that you can flip down to block the sun) And one replacing the cd and cassete player. Each are about 6 inches tall and 1ft. wide.

"Well we'll have to get you a family black card" Black said. "Ok." Kagome said as they sped of towards Tokyo Mall. When they got there they got something to eat. Kagome had Ramen, Black and Punkie had Teriyaki chicken. When they were done they went to they're favorite stores. First Pac Sun, then Hot Topic, next F.Y.E., then Finish Line (all these stores are probaly not there back in my fic they are!!!!!!! LOL) and then they decided to go see a movie. "Why don't we see White Noise?" Black said. "No!!!! That's to scary" Kagome said. "Ok then....... how about Darkness?" Black suggested. "NO!!!!!!!" Kagome said. "Fine......... how about SAW!!!!!!!!!" Black said. "For the last time NO!!!!!!!!!!" "HOw about we see Fat Albert?" Punkie suggested. "Yea!!!!! That looks hilarious!!!!" Kagome said. "Whatever" Black said. This usually means fine.

**After the Movie**

"I thought that was so stupid" Black said. "No this was hilarious!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome said. "I want to see some scary movies" Black said. "Fine, but I'm only going to see either White Noise or Darkness. Got it!!!!" Kagome said. "Fine I want to see Darkness!!" Black said. 'Oh.... God I wish I didn't say that now' Kagome thought as she was being dragged in the theater.

**After Horror Movie**

"I want to go home now!!!!!!!" Kagome said. "Fine we'll go home. I'm happy" Black said.

**At Home**

"Dad!!!!!! We're home!!!!!!!" Punkie yelled as she put her car keys on the key holder. They heard no answer. They slowly walked up the winding stairs. When they came to they're fathers floor they search. Suddenly they walked into someone. The figure was tall and firm, like they're dad. "Dad. Is that you?" Black asked. No answer. Kagome had a hand held mini flashlight. Kagome turned it on. "Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh" they said. They ran up the winding stairs. The figure was following them. The went to the third floor, Black's floor. They locked the door. In Black's rom had a kitchen in it. Suddenly the door flew open. "Why are you so scared?" the figure said. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" They said. His tight arms wrapped around them in a death hug.

**Well sorry for the cliffe!!!! I have some Questions I would like to know for the future of this story:**

**1. Who do you want it to be:**

**A. Their father**

**B. A burglar**

**C. Their Uncle**

**D. a creepy realtor**

**2. How did you like this chapter:**

**A. Awesome**

**B. Good**

**C. Sucked**

**D. My gramdma can do better than that**

**3. Do you like long chapters:**

**A. Yea!!!!! The more the better**

**B. No not really. They're to long to read**

**C. W.E. **

**D. Do I look like I pay attention!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks!!!!!!!! Well GTG!!!!!! Please answer these Questions in your reviews!!!!!! I work my hardest to keep you happy!!!!!!**


End file.
